I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)
| Format = | Recorded = October 1986 | Genre = | Length = 4:50 (album version) 8:33 (12" remix) | Label = Arista | Writer = | Producer = Narada Michael Walden | Certification = | Last single = "The Greatest Love of All" (1986) | This single = "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (1987) | Next single = "Didn't We Almost Have It All" (1987) | Misc = }} }} "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" is the first single from Whitney Houston's second studio album, Whitney. It was produced by Narada Michael Walden, and written by George Merrill and Shannon Rubicam of the band Boy Meets Girl, who had previously written the number-one Whitney Houston hit "How Will I Know." The original arrangement was written for her grandnephew Mau Rosillo when he was 9 years old, as he was a well renowned dancer. The song received mixed reviews from critics, who compared the musical arrangement to her own "How Will I Know" and Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun." The song won the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 30th Grammy Awards. The single was a commercial success, topping the charts in 13 countries including Australia, Italy, Germany and the UK. In the US, it became her fourth consecutive number one single and sold over one million copies, making it her biggest hit in that country at the time. It was eventually surpassed by her version of "I Will Always Love You", five years later in 1992. Background "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" was written by George Merrill and Shannon Rubicam, who wrote Houston's 1985 song "How Will I Know." "How Will I Know" became successful, and as a result, they were asked to come up with another song for Houston's then-new album. Originally the song that gave Merrill and Rubicam their British top ten success as Boy Meets Girl, "Waiting For a Star to Fall" was intended by the duo to be a song for Houston. The duo sent it to Arista Records, but they passed on it citing it was not suitable for Houston. Undeterred by this minor setback, the pair continued working on finding a song that would be ideal for Houston, and were inspired to come up with "I Wanna Dance with Somebody." Later on, Rubicam explained the idea behind the song: But, the song did not impress the producer Narada Michael Walden, who had produced "How Will I Know." He took a little more persuading with regard to the song's potential, and at first was not too keen on having Houston record it, as he felt it was too "country and western sounding." He said of it, For the song's production, a Roland TR-808 was used to produce the drum machine percussion. Critical reception "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" received mixed reviews from critics. Vince Aletti of Rolling Stone magazine, in a review of the album Whitney, criticized the song, commenting that "not taking any chances, the songwriters Griffith and Shannon Rubicam have simply come up with a clever anagram of their original hit Will I Know, and Michael Walden has glossed it over in an identically perky style. The strategy is not so different from that behind Hollywood's blockbuster sequels: this is 'How Will I Know II'." Los Angeles Times's pop music critic, Robert Hilburn described the song as "a deliciously raucous tune with a bit of the synthesizer underpinning and giddy zest of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun.'" In its review of Whitney, Jon Pareles of The New York Times gave a negative comment, writing that listening to "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" and "You're Still My Man," another track on the album was like "watching television while someone fiddles with color controls." In 2006, Slant Magazine ranked the song at #88 in their 100 Greatest Dance Songs, commenting that "with its parenthetical title, gummy bassline, schmaltzy horns, tinkling keyboards, and half-step key changes, song is definitive '80s dance-pop." Accolades "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" won the award for "Favorite Pop/Rock Single" at the 15th American Music Awards on January 25, 1988. Additionally, Houston won the Grammy award for "Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female" with the song at its 30th ceremony on March 2, 1988, where she received a total of three nominations. The music video for the song was nominated for "Best Music Video" at the 2nd Soul Train Music Awards on March 30, 1988. Houston won the award for "Best Music Video" for the video at the 1st Garden State Music Awards. In 2015 the song was voted by the British public as the nation's fifth favourite 1980s number one in a poll for ITV. Chart performance "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" was released as the first single from Houston's second studio album at the beginning of May 1987. It entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, the issue dated May 16, 1987, at number 38, her highest debut in the 1980s. Six weeks later, it reached the top spot of the chart, making it Houston's fourth number-one single in the United States, the issue date of June 27, 1987 ― the same day that Houston's album Whitney debuted at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 (formerly "Top Pop Albums") the first time ever by a female artist. It remained there for two weeks, and spent 18 weeks on the chart. The song reached number one on the Hot 100 Single Sales chart for two weeks, and on the Hot 100 Airplay chart for three weeks, her longest run at that time. The single also peaked at number one on the Hot Adult Contemporary and the 12" remixed dance / club version by John "Jellybean" Benitez became Houston's first chart-topper on the ''Billboard'' Hot Dance/Club Play Songs, staying on the top position of the charts for three weeks and two weeks, respectively. In addition, it reached a peak of two on the ''Billboard'' Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart (formerly "Hot Black Singles"), the issue date of July 4, 1987. It remained at that position for two weeks, behind "I Feel Good All Over" by Stephanie Mills (which never made the Hot 100), and spent 15 weeks on the R&B chart. On July 28, 1987, the single was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipment of 1,000,000 copies of the single, becoming one of only three singles to reach that level in that year, and re-certified Platinum, making it Houston's first single to achieve that feat, for the same shipment on February 13, 1989, with the change of the RIAA certification criteria for singles. (The number of sales required to qualify for gold and platinum discs was higher prior to January 1, 1989. The thresholds were 1,000,000 units (gold) and 2,000,000 units (platinum), reflecting a decrease in sales of singles. It was certified 2× Platinum on February 25, 2012. ) It placed at number four on the ''Billboard'' Year-End Top Pop Singles chart for 1987. In Canada, the song debuted at 74 on the ''RPM'' Top 100 Singles chart, the issue dated May 9, 1987, and reached the top of the chart on July 4, 1987. It was ranked second on the RPM Year-End Top 100 Singles chart for 1987. The single was later certified Gold by the Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) on February 29, 1988. Internationally, the song was a massive hit, becoming her most successful single at the time. It reached number one in fourteen countries. The song debuted at number 10 on the UK Singles Chart, the week ending date of May 23, 1987. Two weeks later, it reached number one on the chart, the week ending June 6, 1987, becoming her second UK number-one single. The single was certified Gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on August 1, 1987, for shipments of 400,000 copies. According to The Official Charts Company, it has sold 760,000 copies in the United Kingdom. The single also topped the singles chart in Belgium for three weeks, the Netherlands for four weeks, Germany for five weeks, Italy for a week, Norway for seven weeks, Sweden for six weeks and Switzerland for six weeks, and peaked inside top five in Austria and Ireland. This popularity of the single across Europe led to the song topping the European Hot 100 Singles chart for eight weeks. It became Houston's second number-one single on the Australian Kent Music Report chart, staying at the top for five weeks. The song also peaked at number one on the New Zealand Singles Chart and remained there for four weeks, making it Houston's first number-one single in the country. "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" was a strong seller for its time, having sold 4.2 million copies worldwide. After her death, the single returned to the Billboard Hot 100 debuting at number 35 the same week "I Will Always Love You" re-entered at number 7, giving Houston two posthumous Top 40 hits. Music video The video for "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" was directed by Brian Grant and chreographed by Arlene Phillips, who also worked with Houston on the music video for "How Will I Know". The video features Houston in a pink dress and a continuous shot of a purple backdrop that never changes its angle of vision. In the intro of this video, Houston just finishes a performance onstage. She walks backstage, and the scene is intercut with more vivid, colorful images of her. The song then explodes into its beginning, with myriad locations and various outfits by Houston, as dancers trying to impress her as she dances. Towards the end of the song she manhandles a guy, who has a mixture of a look of shock and surprise asking him "Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance". The music video was in heavy rotation on music channels MTV, VH1, and BET during the song's run. It has over 100 million views as of November, 2017 on YouTube. Live performances Houston performed the song on almost all of her world and regional tours. She premiered the song during the later shows of The Greatest Love World Tour in 1986, before its official release of the next year, introducing the song along with "Didn't We Almost Have It All" as new tunes from her upcoming album. During her European promotion for a new album in April–May 1987, Houston performed the song on various TV shows such as Domenica In (Italian TV entertainment programme), Montreux Golden Rose Rock Festival: IM&MC Gala (May 15, 1987), and Top of the Pops (May 21, 1987), where she sang live, unlike some other performers who lip-synced on the programme. Moment of Truth World Tour in 1987-1988 had Houston performing it as the finale song of the tour. She performed the song without back-up dancers on the North American leg (1987), and with four dancers on the European leg of the tour (1988). Two different performances of the song were taped in Saratoga Springs, New York on September 2, 1987 and at Wembley Arena in London, United Kingdom in May 1988. The first was broadcast on MTV, during the 4th MTV Video Music Awards on September 11, 1987. The second was taken from one night of nine sold-out Wembley Arena shows, aired on Italian TV Channel, Rai Uno's special program for her in 1988. On March 2, 1988, she opened the night of the 30th Annual Grammy Awards singing the song. During the European leg of the tour, she participated in the Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute Concert and performed the song in front of about 72,000 people at Wembley Stadium on June 11, 1988. Houston also performed the song as part of her set on fourteen-date-tour in Japan, Feels So Right Tour. One performance of the song on the tour was taped at Yokohama Arena on January 7, 1990 and later broadcast on Japanese TV channel. On March 17, she sang the song live on That's What Friends Are For: Arista Records 15th Anniversary AIDS Benefit Concert, televised on CBS, April 17, 1990. This performance was included in the 2014 CD/DVD release, Whitney Houston Live: Her Greatest Performances. In 1991, she opened I'm Your Baby Tonight World Tour with "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)." Three different performances of the song were taped and broadcast. The first is in Yokohama, Japan on March 15 and the second is in Norfolk, Virginia, the concert titled Welcome Home Heroes, televised live on HBO, March 31 and later released as the video of the same name. The third is in A Coruña, Spain on September 29, broadcast on Spanish TV channel and later featured on the select setlist on This Is My Life, her first hourlong TV special, aired on ABC, May 6, 1992. The song was also performed The Bodyguard World Tour (1993–1994). On the tour, five different performances of the song were taped and televised; four was on the South American leg of the tour in 1994―Brazil, Chile, Argentina and Venezuela―and one was in Johannesburg, South Africa, broadcast live via satellite on HBO, November 12, 1994; the concert titled "The Concert for a New South Africa." Houston performed the song at a 25-minute pregame show of the 1994 FIFA World Cup Final at Rose Bowl in Los Angeles, broadcast in more than 180 countries on July 17, 1994. "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" was included in the setlist on two regional tours, The Pacific Rim Tour (1997) and The European Tour (1998). During the 1999 My Love Is Your Love World Tour, the remix version of the song was performed as a part of "1980s Dance Medley" along with "How Will I Know." One performance of the song on the tour was taped in Sopot, Poland and broadcast live on Polish TV channel TVP1 on August 22, 1999. In 2000, she performed the song as a similar version of '99 tour's on Arista Records 25th Anniversary Celebration, taped at Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles on April 10, and broadcast on May 15 on NBC. Track listing and formats *'US 12" vinyl single (Version 1)' # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (12" Remix) – 8:33 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Single version) – 4:52 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (12" Remix Radio edit) – 4:51 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Dub Mix) – 6:48 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (A cappella) – 5:18 *'US 12" vinyl single (Version 2)' # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (12" Remix) – 8:33 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Single version) – 4:52 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Dub Mix) – 6:48 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (A cappella Mix) – 5:18 # "Moment of Truth" – 4:38 *'UK 7" vinyl single' # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" – 4:52 # "Moment of Truth" – 4:39 *'UK promo VHS single' # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Music Video) – 5:15 *'UK 5" maxi-CD single' # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (12" Remix) – 8:32 # "Moment of Truth" – 4:36 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Dub Mix) – 6:48 *'US 5" promo maxi-CD single' # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Single version) – 4:52 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (12″ Remix Radio edit) – 4:51 # "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (12" Remix) – 8:36 Credits and personnel *Writer ― George Merrill, Shannon Rubicam *Producer, arranger ― Narada Michael Walden *Vocal arrangement ― Whitney Houston *Drums ― Narada *Synths ― Walter "Baby Love" Afanasieff *Bass synth ― Randy Jackson *Guitar synth ― Corrado Rustici *Percussion programming ― Preston Glass *Alto sax ― Marc Russo *Simmons ― Greg "Gigi" Gonaway *Synth horns ― Sterling *Background vocals ― Jim Gilstrap, Kitty Beethoven, Kevin Dorsey, Myrna Matthews, Jennifer Hall, Whitney Houston *Recording, mixing ― David Fraser *Assistant engineer ― Dana Jon Chappelle *Additional engineers ― Lincoln Clapp, Gordon Lyon, Jay Rifkin, Ken Kessie, Maureen Droney *Additional assistant engineers ― Gordon Lyon, Stuart Hirotsu, Paul "Goatee" Hamingson, Noah Baron, Bill "Sweet William" Miranda, Ross Williams, Rob Beaton Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications See also *List of best-selling singles *List of number-one singles in Australia in 1987 *List of Top 25 singles for 1987 in Australia *Nummer 1-hits in de BRT Top 30 in 1987 *List of RPM number-one singles of 1987 *Dutch Top 40 number-one hits of 1987 *List of European number-one hits of 1987 * List of number-one hits of 1987 (Finland) (in Finnish) *Number-one hits of 1987 (Germany) *List of number-one hits of 1987 (Italy) *List of number-one singles in 1987 (New Zealand) *List of number-one hits 1987 (Norway) *List of Swedish number-one hits *List of number-one hits of 1987 (Switzerland) *List of number-one singles from the 1980s (UK) *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1987 (U.S.) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1987 (U.S.) *Number-one dance hits of 1987 (USA) References Bibliography * External links *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) at Discogs Category:1987 singles Category:Whitney Houston songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Ashley Tisdale songs Category:David Byrne songs Category:Songs written by Shannon Rubicam Category:Songs written by George Merrill (songwriter) Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Narada Michael Walden Category:1987 songs Category:1986 songs Category:Songs about dancing Category:Arista Records singles